


Last week of Summer ~ {Camp Camp}

by YoDidSomeoneSayBlackMagic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoDidSomeoneSayBlackMagic/pseuds/YoDidSomeoneSayBlackMagic
Summary: All good things must come to an end.This was no exception for the Summer, all the campers started to act differently.Nurf being more violent,Max being quieter, Neil being more calm.But even if the Camp was shitty.They all did get attached to it, but of course.The camp still has to close..





	Last week of Summer ~ {Camp Camp}

**Author's Note:**

> Yo,I'm Mary.Or YoDidSomeoneSayBlackMagic..Okay.That's a long name.So,this is Last week of Summer.. I don't really have much to say here.But enjoy! If you have any (constructive) critisim, feel free to leave it in the comments!

 Max sighed,his green eyes staring at the top of the tent.There weren't any activities today,which wasn't really a surprise as it's Sunday.But knowing David,it was highly likely for him to set up an activity even today. "Earth to Maaaaxxxx!" Max immediately sat back up,he sort of zoned out,Nikki stared at him,observing him closely.He would've been weirded out,but it was Nikki,after all. "What?" Max questioned her,"Um..What did you think about my plan to blow up the camp..?",Neil.Who had been sitting besides them sighed,"I told you,Nikki!Gwen or some other camper is gonna notice!",he shouted at Nikki.Who just shouted in response about how cool it could be though,Max remained silent.He didn't really know much about this 'plan' of Nikki's.He knew Nikki wasn't the best at planning stuff,it was usually a disaster.Whether it be an escape plan, or helping David with one of the many stupid events here.Neil on the other hand,his plans were often far too detailed for the two. "It is the last week..So maybe we should focus more on ruining David's life,instead of escaping the camp?"Max questioned the two.Neil replied rather quickly,"Destroying the camp will probably ruin his life." Nikki nodded,a small smile on her face."Yep!" "Good point..Guess we're destroying the camp then."Max smirked,before somebody randomly appeared in the tent, causing the three to fall back a little. "Sorry.." The kid standing in the tent scratched the back of his head,giving them a nervous smile.It was Harrison,Nikki immediately stood up,grinning,"Are you gonna teach me Abracadabra!?" Harrison nodded,smiling back."I'm just gonna..Walk out of here.." Max backed away from the two.Then Neil started to shout,something about magic not being real.Max sneaked out of the tent,trying NOT to be burned alive by Harrison.He sighed.What a great way to begin the last week.


End file.
